


Love Games

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: Dipper is a participant in the Capitals newest game. The game? To win Bill Cipher's heart. Too bad Bill doesn't have one.Dipper has to play to win. Has too appease Bill and the Captial, just to stay alive. With the cameras always on him its real hard not to beat Bill to a pulp, no less romance him.----Hunger Games AU





	1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bill Cipherrr." The announcer yells and the crowd goes wild, as a blond and lanky man strides up on the stage, dressed in a hideous yellow suit covered in beaded eyes.  
  
Dipper sighs and looks at the TV "Mabel, why are we-" he is abruptly hushed as Mabel stares at the TV and at the man. Dipper lolls over the couch uninterested.  
  
"Never would catch me on this awful show." Dipper mutters and Mabel hisses at him again. Bill Cipher, the capitals darling, son of the president and simply gleaming, but no one was ever good enough for him. It was so stupid he was on this terrible dating show. It was probably a ploy to get more veiwage.  
  
"Oh Dipper look at him, he's so _shiny_." Mabel mumbles, and Dipper coughs a laugh and goes back to his book.  
  
"Well you dont have a chance Mabel, he's in the capital and-" Dipper starts, but Mabel pulls the book out of his hands and stares at him with vigour.  
  
"I do too! Dont you know the next season is gonna be with people from all districts! Just like the hunger games. But with out.. all the murder..." Mabel flops back down and shoves the book back down into Dippers chest.  
  
Dipper all but hums in response. "Dont count your luck, they'll probably pick distict 1 and 2 and say it's all districts. You know the capital is trash and full of lies."  
  
Dipper gets up and walks towards the front door. The only reason they got to watch TV was because it was raining, and no one was working today. Dipper knew that next year he was going out there, to grool away in the fields, a tool in the capital's game. Work until dead and never have anything but just enough.  
  
Dipper sighs and looks out to the forest as the rain pours and a cool breezes blows through the shack. He vaugely thinks about the capital and the extraordinary wealth held there. Would it ever change? Of course not. It was the system, and there would never be anything done to over throw the people in power.  
  
Dipper looks back at his sister who is engrossed with the TV and her pop stars, the way that they shine like it's not a facade. He shakes his head, fondly looking at his sister before he walks up the stars to his room. His thoughts were making him anxious.

* * *

  
  
"DIPPER" And then a heavy thund on his stomach. Dipper let's out a grown. "Offf" he murmurs and turns to the side.  
  
"Dipper wake up! Wake up!" Mabels voice rings through his ears and then lifts his head, she pulls him up and looks at him, excited but... worried. He frowns and sits up.  
  
"What's wrong." He bites out. And looks around the room for danger, which there isnt any, hes probably just paranoid.  
  
"Uhh... not wrong, but all the kids from 17- 21 need to go to the town square." Mabel says, and helps him stand and he notices she is wearing her reaping outfit.  
  
"Mabel what is going on." He pulls his hand from hers.  
  
"I told you... the show makers from that love matching show are here. In our district... and they want all kids 17 to 21..." Mabel mutters and there is clearly something she isnt saying.  
  
Dipper frowns "okay." He mutters and gets out normal closes to change. But she shakes her head and hands him his reaping clothes. Dipper grimances heavily and gulps, he doesnt completely understand. But this is not a good sign.  
  
He nods to Mabel "I'll be down in a second." And when she leaves, with a fake smile, he gets changed into his white blouse and black slacks. Very plain, pleasantly melancholy, but this outfit held so much disgust, almost like it was dripping in blood. With all those who had died in scarafice for his district. And those in other districts, Dipper knew, it could of been him.  
  
He joins his sister and sees the many of the neighbours oldest children go into the town in their best dressed. He sees Wendy, his trusted confidante, she would know and tell him what was going on. He waves her down as they tread over the gravel towards the main square.  
  
"Hey Wendy." He smiles and shes looking pissed off. "Do you know what's going on?" He mutters, Mabel looks away and walks a bit further away.  
  
"Yeah. I do. That stupid game show is gathering all the children from each district and picking 2 from each and taking them to the Capital to compete for that stupid Cipher's heart!" She makes a gagging sound. Dipper sighs in relief, and Wendy looks at him "That's not all dude! Each week they're gonna do eliminations. Meaning..." she holds and finger to her throat and makes a cutting noise. Dipper grimances.  
  
"They can't do that... this isn't the hunger games..." Dipper hisses and Wendy shrugs.

When they get to the town square, decorated excatly how it is when the hunger games are on. They're all just pushed into the square. On the stage Dipper recognises Bill, his yellow suit, blinding and obnoxious, completely out of place. Dipper grits his teeth, what a dick. They're two others who look as awful and another which Dipper vaguely understands is the announcer.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome everyone please crowd in- crowd around!" There is a voice that rings around the town square, and Dipper finally looks around at the area.  
  
There isn't that many people here. Obviously a lot of the kids were younger, only about 30 kids in the town were between the ages of 17 to 21.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to the very first multi district Love Matching Game, I hope everyone here is going to feel the love- **haha**! Were in district 11, where we are going to pick the second lovely participants for our young bachelor to court!" The announcer looks to Bill, sitting in chairs to the side of the stage.  
  
"Now! When we call your name come up the front so the bachelor can have a look at you all!"  
  
Dipper feels his heart sink this was so humiliating, he wasn't going to let them take Mabel. Wasnt going to let them _look_ at her.  
  
Soon all the kids he had grown up with were alaphbtised and shoved up to the front of the stage and oogled up by the three protensious assholes that would compare their looks. Soon it was Mabel and Dippers turn.  
  
"Mabel Pines."  
  
Mabel walks on the stage and, what would of been her dream come turn was turning into a nightmare. She loved the show but for it to be a knock off of the hunger games was terrifying. She looks down, she doesn't view the boys face on. Not even Bill. Then she is off the stage, unknowing whether she made a good impression or not. Hopefully not.  
  
"Mason Pines."  
  
Dipper walks on stage, he stares directly at Bill, this was all his fault. Someone from the district was going to die from this stupid show. The son of the president was just as heartless as the president. As Dipper stares Bill's grin slowly widens, and he holds up a hand. The announcer beams and Bill stands and moves towards him.  
  
The man is standing in front of him and his hand goes to Dipper chin and shoves his head to the side, Dipper snarls and slaps his hand away. Bill just beams at him, this sadistic peice of shit. Bill nods to the announcer.  
  
"Well! It looks like we have our third contestant! Mason Pines!" He starts to clap and Dippers heart stops. Hed been chosen to die... He can hear his sister yell. "Me! No choose me! Please. I volunteer!" He looks over as Mabel desperately getting back on the stage.  
  
Bill scoffs and looks at her."This isnt the hunger games. You dont get to choose."  
  
And thats it. He is moved, he can feel hands on him pushing him behind the stage, Dipper doesn't fight, he just let's it happen.

* * *

  
He says goodbye to his family, Mabel holds him so tight, but it was all such a blur, he couldn't really comprehend this. And then he was on the train to the capital, it felt like no time had past, one moment Mabel was in his arms and then he was standing in a gorgeous, endowed gold room. There was a lot of gold plated objects, and eyes. It was pretty creepy but still gorgeous.  
  
He was on the train with another boy from his district, he was 21 and blond and strong and very masculine, they didn't talk, he looked very confused and angry, their expressions probably matched.  
  
Each district was in different carriages with Bill and his buddies in the first. Dipper vaguely imagined finding him and slitting his throat. At least that would be justice of the 24 people that would die by his hand.  
  
And then, like the devil himself the obnoxious and _loud_ man was in his carriage, talking with his districts adviser. He was laughing like this was all a big game. To him, it was probably. Dipper's teeth were gritting together, and he was clutching the plump pillows beneath him almost to keep him on them instead of running into the next room and killing that bastard.  
  
But, as if he wasnt moving, he leaps up from his cushions and through the mahogany door. Like a spotlight shinning down over Bill, Dipper's eyes meet the monsters and with a slam he found himself beating in that pure evil face.  
  
There was a grunt from Bill, and then laughing, he wasn't even fighting back... just laughing. Dipper got in two punches before the guards had him pinned. Bill stands up, cocky as ever while he looks at a mirror on the wall. The advisor looks at Bill with worry. Bill's friends all look at Bill with panic and fear, moving away, noticeably. But Bill was grinning as he wipes at his face with a tissue, Dipper had gotten a great blow to his face, and the mans noise was bleeding. Dipper grins proudly at the man.  
  
"Well well well. What an introduction. It's nice to meet you too Manson Pines." Bill sneers. 

Dipper grits his teeth in response, the sound of his real name coming from this man was just disgusting.  
  
"Don't call me that." Dipper hisses back.

  
"Oh? Then what should I call you?" Bill responses and leers closer. Dipper cringes back as much as he can, being restrained by guards. Dipper doesnt respond so Bill continues talking.  
  
"I think I'll call you Pine Tree, isnt that adorable! Since he comes from district 11." Bill turns, looking at his 'friends.' Then turns back around to Dipper and moves in too close. "Degrading you to your district, to a tree. Because you're as helpless as one." Bill laughs but its without any real humour, he leans back and mimes him cutting down a tree with an axe, laughing and looking Dipper dead in the eyes. Dipper throws his leg up and kicks Bill in the stomach.  
  
Bill folds over and laughs again. "Oh please! Pine tree you can't hurt me. I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bill calls back as Dipper is hauled into another room, and hears the door lock. Dipper cringes at the insanity that is Bill Cipher as he hears the distinct cackling coming from the room over.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had made it to the Capital, the train stopped, of course Dipper couldn't know where they were, as he was isolated in the back room, only being spoken too during meal times. However the meals were constant and so good. Sugar and chocolate, it was amazing. It was a small comfort. Being alone Dipper had a long time to think.  
  
Could he survive? He couldn't imagine 'winning' not when he just hated Bill with a passion. But he didn't want to die. He wanted to see Mabel. He wasn't going to die, and leave her all alone. The Pines bond was too strong, she would give him the determination to survive... just too see her one more time.  
  
But the only way to survive was to make Bill like him... He couldn't be nice to Bill. That disgusting, vile, subhuman, he wasn't gonna shumoozo up to him. What little charm he would use to make the captial love him. And maybe he could fake his way through the whole thing.  
  
The trip only took two days all the way. They had picked up 24 'contestants' Dipper didn't even get to look at the compitention, but he knew they were going to be beautiful.  
  
When the train finally Stilled, he was escorted off the train, the crowd who had come to see the participates was massive, Dipper hadn't seen so many awfully dressed and grotesquely wealthy people before in his life. They waved and gawked at him, and he could see monitors that sweeped over the stadium, a lot of noise and cheering, it was jarring.  
  
He was walked through a large hall, where the noise was muffled and he and the other contestants footsteps echoed through the large grey bunker. Then in the bunker sperate cubicales that were stacked next to each other, he noticed that all the other kids were also being brought to these rooms, they were medical, clean white and sterile.  
  
There was no one waiting for them, so he waited, sitting on a stainless steel seat and staring out the frosted glass that covered the cubicle. Then the room was lit up and from the base of the floor and the top of the roof, jets of water sprayed all over the room and all over Dipper. Dipper heard screaming from the other cubicles, but he wasn't surprised, the capital wouldn't miss a chance to degrade the members of the districts.  
  
He was making sure he could breath under the onslaught of the jets, and then the added layer of foam and scents, it was all very chaotic. But Dipper had already resigned himself, and knew this wouldn't be the worst of what would be going on in this whole program. When the jets stopped Dipper took the chance to breathe while the fans started and dried Dipper clean.  
  
When Dipper was cleaned there were suddenly many people entering the room and undressing and touching and measuring, holding and pulling. On every part of his skin. The room was so small but he was being tossed around like a rag doll, while latex suited people felt him up. He jerked away when they got a bit to handsy on his private parts. Nothing was scared to this people.  
  
There was talking everywhere the hall was filled with voices, however Dipper couldn't help but hear the obnoxious voice of Bill Cipher, out the front of his stall, and behind the blurred glass Dipper could see his yellow sparkles. There was a knock and Dipper was able to get his underwear back, snatching it and ripping it on before the man was about to intrude.  
  
"Well well! Look what we have here." Bill squacks as he slides into the room, and it's not just Dipper who grimances, most people get out of Bill's way and leave them alone.  
  
"If it isnt my favourite Pine Tree! And aren't you lucky?" Bill says as eyes size up Dippers small frame.  
  
"Bill, this sistuation is anything but lucky." Dipper says flately.  
  
Bill almost looks shocked, and lifts his eye brows up and smiles. "Naw, you're such a charmer, I'm really taking a liking to you, kid." Bill says sliding behind Dipper and holding his shoulders tight in his gloved hands.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dipper mutters, honestly he'd prefer the latex gloves over Bill's soft, fancy, black, satin ones.  
  
Bill smirks and slides his hands over Dipper as if Dipper was already his property. "Well! I'm your designer, you're lucky to have me dress you. And I've got some looks for you. Oh yes." Bill beams, his hands now rubbing over the boys back, while Dipper grits his teeth and scrunched his fists up, thinking about giving this guy another hit.  
  
Then a trolley of clothes is rolled in, so many vibrant choices with feathers and lace.  
  
Dipper makes a face. And the way Bill was beaming -Dipper had already lost this round.  
  
After several hours, Dipper was dressed, the outfit was hideous, he almost looked like a girl, make up and glitter and nails and so much lace. The frock was mainly blue lace over a crop top and short shorts, he wasn't allowed to say anything, couldn't protest as the designers and Bill spoke about him as of he wasnt even there.  
  
There was a moment of quiet and Dipper sat down, exhausted and glittering to the high heavens. The designers cleaning up and Bill writing something down about the outfits for the rest of the show.  
  
Dipper looks at the man, as he is writing down, concentrating as he twirls the pen over his sharp acrylic nails. Dipper looks at his eyes, they were yellow, must be contacts, they made him look as monstrous as he was really, instead of the facade he portrayed, his good looks were just a rouse, that hid his malice. Dipper stares, which draws Bill to look him.  
  
"Mm? Warming up to me so quickly huh, Pine Tree. I knew you would!" Bill moves the chair Dipper is sitting in and leers over it and touches his chin. "Mm all dolled up just for me huh kid?"  
  
Dipper gags at the statement, and grips the mans wrist and rips it away from his face. "Dont touch me. I was thinking about how hideous you are. So dont fucking inflate your already disgustingly enlarged ego." Dipper spits at Bill, too which Bill just smiles more, his grin is stretched too far, and Dipper looks at his sharpened canines, which looked like fangs. Dipper realises this guy wasnt an obnioxious, egotistical, asshole. But an obnioxious, egotistical, sadistic and insane asshole.  
  
Dipper stands, and Bill grins as they both straighten up. "You've already won me Dipper, I am so excited how you're going act on the show. Mm, this will be so intresting!"  
  
Dipper hadn't realised but his cubical had started to move, they were traveling slowly but definitely moving, he looked at the frosted glass and the light he could see was becoming more distant. "Were are we going?" Dipper asks, slightly frightened, everytime he got used to his enviroment they were moved, Dipper was sure it was a ploy to keep the constants frightened.  
  
Dipper looks at Bill who smirks and taps his nose. Bill was never any help. So Dipper just stands and watches the light retreat further away from him. He also could see Bill watching him in the corner of his eye. Watching the man looking over his body. Dipper wished he could sheild himself with something else. He looks around the room for something to cover him, and keep Bill from staring at his ass. Dipper notices Bill's cape that he had draped over a chair, it is blue and shimerring. Its beautiful, the way its colours would shift from blue to yellow and red depending on how the light hit the fabric. Dipper grabs it hesitantly and remembers that this is his enermy and if he has a problem with Dipper wearing his things, then good.  
  
Dipper pulls the cape over his shoulders and clips it to his lace shirt, and folds his arms.  
Bill immediately grins brightly, and writes something down on the clipboard, Dipper can read only the large bold print that says #4 PINES, Mason:Costumes by Bill Cipher. Then the man is at Dipper's side fixing it and placing it perfectly on his body.  
  
"This changes my whole opinion on you Pinetree. Your right! You have tastes you... need a vest. Beautifully blue. Oh! I wish i had more time. And that you have told me your sensibilities!" Bill rambles digging his hands through a bag and pulls out a shimmering blue vest, it has several embroided eyes over it, Dipper can see it was made for Bill, it was a lot larger than Dipper. But Bill starts cutting and sewing it together like it was nothing, Bill moves fast and eyes Dipper's body vauegly as he tailors the vest for him. Again Bill pulls and grabs at Dipper while he grumbles as he is put into the vest.  
  
It spakles and matches the cape. But it also matches Bill's own vest, which was the yellow version, while Dipper's was blue.  
  
But at least it makes him look more dignifyed than before. He can be thankful for the small things. Dipper looks at Bill whose sharp nails are cutting off the loose threads. Dipper can't help but feel a little threatened at how sharp his nails were.  
  
There is a noise, his little stall is jolted to a stop and Dipper falls into Bill, cursing his poor luck. Bill snickers and straightens him out. Dipper pulls himself away, swipping at Bill's hands that linger too long.  
  
For a moment Dipper waits for something to happen, then looks at Bill when the frosted glass is pulled downward and in front of him is another wall, with a single door. Dipper looks at Bill and Bill smirks, holding a hand towards to door, allowing Dipper to go first. Dipper walks to the door and opens it and the bright light startles him. The door leads to a stage where a crowd is yelling and cheering, a host is yelling loudly and its dissorinating. He blinks and looks back at Bill briefly.  
  
"Are you coming?" Dipper whispers and Bill shakes his head. Dipper notices that he feels sad and alone, almost rejected. It would of been nice- that in this choas he could at least have one thing that was consistent. Even if he hated Bill, it was something he could hold to him and remember. He looks at Bill once more, and he knows that his look is almost longing, this blaring chaos was frightening, he'd rather be degrated in private than in front of so many people.  
  
Dipper takes a breath and steps out onto the stage. He is one of the first, as he closes the door behind him. Dipper's eyes drift across the audience, which is only silhouettes as the blinding white lights illuminate the stage, the presenter calls his name and he is jolted to reality.  
  
"And number 4! Mason Pines!" Dipper looks at the man whos blue hair flows over his shoulders like water, its beautiful, and it moves on its own. Almost floating around him instead of staying on his shoulders like hair should. He calls out all of the names of the 24 people on the stage, and next to him is the other from his district. He is dressed a lot worse than Dipper- a terrible cheeter leotard that clings to his body, and makes him look like a peice of meat. Dipper is thankful that he at least had the cape and vest, so he didnt look so exposed.  
  
The presenter then calls for number 1, a girl from 12 to the center of the stage. And its clear that she had been briefed on what to say and do, almost rehearsed, it sounds like she was reading off notes. Dipper frowns when the second girl walks on stage, the same thing, she had been told what to say like her partner. Dipper curses Bill yet again, he hadnt told Dipper anything, more intrested in his outfit.  
  
Then his name is called, and he notices that the other one from 11 is done with his interview. Dipper finds his feet moving for him as he walks towards the guest chair and sits down.  
  
"Well Mason-" the presenter starts  
And Dipper blinks at the sound of his real name, of course the Capital probably didnt know his nickname. Dipper holds up a hand and the presenter stops  
  
"Its Dipper." Dipper says, awkwardly  
The man raises his eye brows, and nods once. "Well Dipper, thats a very Capital name. Give that to yourself? Already adjusting to the lifestyle, huh folks?" The presenter laughs and looks at the audience. Dipper had forgotten about them and awkwardly smiles at them too.  
  
"Uh no... Dipper is my name. I mean- nickname for me-- I mean from when I was a kid. I have.. a..." Dipper trails off as he realises he had said too much.  
  
The presenter looks intrested and prompts. "You have?"  
  
Dipper sighs and awkardly lifts up his bangs, which Bill probably was cursing him out for, as the hairspray crinkles and leaves his hair sitting funnily. He almost smiles thinking of how pissed Bill would be. They had spent so long on his hair. The crowd coos and cheers at his forehead. And Dipper finds himself laughing a little, back at 11 he was never cheered at for his birthmark, only ever made fun of.  
  
The presenter whistles "ohh that is intresting, not a tattoo, but almost like the cosmos has kissed him and gifted him with the Big Dipper." Dipper definitely blushes, hed never heard it like that before.  
  
"Uh thanks..." Dipper mutters and the presenter beems at him.  
  
"So you've already been up close and personal with bachelor Bill Cipher. Huh? If you dont know-" The presenter adresses the audience. "Bill is Dipper's designer. And might I add, he has done a fabulous job! Just look at that waistcoat! A reflection of his own style!" The presenter stands and moves for Dipper to stand too. Which he does and his costume glitters up the stage, Dipper feels kind of special in the cape, it was pretty gorgeous, on the monitors he can see himself as the cameras zoom over his outfit, Dipper gains a small amount of confidence and lifts the cape up as it sparkles all over the audience and looks stunning.  
  
"Wow what a treat, Bill's a true talent. And I hear, Dipper you are one of his favourites? Huh?" Dipper knows his face flushes as he looks at the presenter, of course he knew Bill liked him, and his face flushes not in embarrassment but anger, how dare Bill already claim him- like property. But Dipper can't be angry at that moment, not on camera, he smiles and just awkwardly shrugs.  
  
The presenter chuckles "Well best of luck Dipper!" The crowd cheers as he is guesterd off stage, where he can breath a sigh. His eyes immediately see Bill who is leaning up casually against a white wall, the sounds of the stage are muffled and Bill looks direct at him.  
  
"Great job kid, showed off my work perfectly!"  
  
Dipper finds his anger at the man again and strides up to him, and like last time goes to punch him. His arm lifts up to hit him in the jaw. But Bill's hand catches it and grips Dipper tight before Dipper can land the punch. Bill's other hand lifts up an waggles a finger in Dipper's face.  
  
"Ah ah ah, I have to go on in a mintue and I wont having you messing up my face, save that fire for later, i know you'll put it to good use."  
  
Dipper shrugs Bill off, and when Bill sees that the fire is gone he lets Dipper go.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I was going to be on stage!" Dipper hisses angrily.  
  
Bill scofts and shrugs "I was busy, besides you did fine. And I know, if I had told you what to say you wouldn't of listened to me.  
  
"So what are you to me? My coach?" Dipper scofts back.  
  
Bills smile widens with a slow grin that stretches too much. "Well obviously, I'm your coach, I'm going to teach you just how to win over the audience and my heart" Bill sneers and touches his chest mockingly.  
  
Dipper frowns and looks for the joke. "But isn't that cheating?" He mutters back.  
  
Bill looses it and laughs hard, cackling and trying hold himself up straight. "Oh man Pine Tree. So dumb... this is all rigged, its my game. I do whatever I want. I own the tv stations. And hell, even if you dont win me over, I'm going to enjoy watching 24 desperate teens try to save themselves and win my 'love'. And when they fail." Bill's grin stretches even further as he slides his finger over his neck with a cutting noise. Dipper looks back mortified.  
  
"You're a monster..." Dipper mutters and pushes Bill out of the way, as he speed walks away from Bill, and down the hallway, listening to the sounds of Bill's cackling laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2. Very much appricated. Please give me your thoughts in the comments, and thanks everyone who has already commented. I love reading what you all have to say. And as I'm writting I do keep what everyone says in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment if you have any feedback or where you want the story to go :)
> 
> Anyway ive written up about two chapters besides this one.


End file.
